Current mirror circuits are commonly used in circuit applications that require an output current level that remains proportional to the level of input current. Such circuits after include complementary conductivity type transistors connected in close-coupled relationship that rely upon the base-emitter voltage drops being substantially equal but of opposite polarity to cancel out in normal operation. However, error results from variations of the base-emitter voltage of one transistor of one conductivity type relative to the base-emitter voltage of the other transistor of opposite conductivity type. In addition, the Early effect (i.e., modulation of the width of the base region as a function of collector voltage) can cause modulation of the base-emitter voltage of one transistor relative to the modulation of the base-emitter voltage of the other transistor. Further, thermal variations attributable to different heat dissipation in the transistors can modulate the base-emitter voltage of one transistor relative to the base-emitter voltage of the other transistor.